The Early Years
by YayaandMeme
Summary: We go through the developing relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome starting from kindergarten. Watch them as they slowly start to realize they've been in love since the beginning. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in the shower this morning. Funny how that happens sometimes huh? Anyhoo, I really hope you enjoy it. I just love the idea of Inu and Kags to slowly fall for each other without even realizing it. Its great! Remember to review.**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

It was the first day of school and Kagome couldn't have been more excited. There were new people to see, friends to make and lots and lots of things to learn. Skipping into her new classroom with a big smile on her face, Kagome only then realized that she didn't know anyone. She turned around quickly hoping to see her mother standing behind her but she was gone. "Mommy?"

Being alone scared the little five year old and she started to cry. Big tears fell past her cheeks and no matter how much she tried to stop them they just kept coming. Then out of nowhere there was a tug on one of her pigtails. Sniffing but still crying she looked into a pair of golden eyes that were equally teary.

The little boy that was standing in front of her had his thumb in his mouth and tears rolling down his rosy red cheeks. His words were muffled with the appendage in his mouth but Kagome understood him all the same. "Are you looking for your mommy too?"

She nodded wiping her tears away. "She was here and then she left."

The little boy nodded like he understood. "Yeah, mom's will do that to ya'. My name's Inuyasha. What's yours?"

"Inuyahsa?"

"No silly that's my name. What's your name?" He smiled showing little white fangs. One of his front teeth was missing making his smile all the more cute.

"Its Kagome." She smiled her cheeks dimpling in an equally cute way. Looking at him more closely she noticed his silver hair, her eyes travelled up a ways and noticed the little triangle shaped doggy ears perched upon his head. Squealing in delight she grabbed them.

"OW! Get off will ya!" Inuyasha pushed at her. She looked at him wide eyed and started to cry again. With a sigh he took her hand. "Come on we can find our mommy's together."

She stopped crying and tightened her grip on his hand before nodding. They didn't find their moms, it turned out the other way. Their moms found them at the end of the day. Still holding hands sleeping next to each other. When they asked the teacher, she told them they hadn't been apart from each other longer than five minutes all day.

* * *

**What did you think? Does it need something or lack something? Let me know in a review please. As always thanks so much for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just love being able to write this. Its like the unsung song, I love it so much. I really hope that you guys like it too because its an absolute blast to write.**

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

"Come on Meme! If you don't hurry up we won't get to go on the merry-go-round." The little hanyou whined. It was the only day that the fair was going to be in town. He and Kagome had managed to convince their moms to take them for the day.

A raven-haired seven-year-old girl came running up behind him, her hair trailing behind her. "Okay just hold on a minute, Yaya. Mama said to wait for her to get here." She grinned displaying the gap where her top two front teeth used to be. Kagome grabbed his hand and held on tightly while they waited for their mothers.

After a while Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho came along searching the crowd for their children. When they finally caught up to Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at them expectantly an unspoken question in their eyes. With a laugh Mrs. Higurashi said. "Go on and enjoy yourselves on the ride. Just be careful!" The last part she had to raise her voice. They'd taken off once she said 'go'.

Mrs. Taisho looked at the other women a knowing smile graced her lips. "They're so eager aren't they?"

"Yes they are. It's a wonder they don't pass out from excitement."

"Do you think they realize it yet?"

Kagome's mother looked over at the two little kids currently having what they would surely tell her later, 'was the time of their lives'. Her daughter was smiling, the gap in her teeth noticeable even from the distance they were at. Shifting her gaze she looked at the little boy on the merry-go-round horse next to her. He was having just as much fun as her daughter if not more. She saw him turn to Kagome and tell her something that she laughed at.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself before turning to answer. "Not yet, but when they do, they're in for a big surprise."

* * *

**I love merry-go-rounds. They are so much fun to be on especially when you're having cotton-candy and all sorts of other confections. Its great. What was your favorite fair ride? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates = love. Hope you like it**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

Inuyasha had his face incredibly close to Kagome's mouth. The little girl had her it wide open with a finger open to show him yet another gap. He leaned away from her his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Why do you keep losing teeth and I don't?"

She shrugged her shoulders while opening and closing her mouth trying to get the feeling back in it her jaw, since she'd held it open for so long. "Maybe it's because you're a hanyo. We could ask your brother. He might know."

The silver haired little boy contemplated this for a moment. On the one hand Sesshomaru didn't like it when he interrupted him while he was doing schoolwork, on the other hand though, he said he could but only if it was really important. Inuyasha made up his mind quickly, deciding that this counted as important.

"Come on then. I think he's in his room." With a grin he speed off upstairs to look for his older brother.

Sesshomaru didn't like to be disturbed, especially when he was trying to study. He had his ear buds in and was trying to focus on his geometry homework when something possessed him to glance to his right. His eyes widened in surprise fractionally because it was incredibly hard to surprise him and that was as surprised as he was going to get. Peeking over the edge of his desk were two sets of eyes. One was deep blue the others were gold like his own.

With a sigh he pulled his ear buds out. There was no way he was going to get any work done now. "What is it this time Inuyasha?"

"Why don't I lose any teeth like Kagome?" The person in question opened her mouth wide so he could see the gaps.

"Because you're a hanyo and hanyo's like you age slower then little human girls like her. Now go away." He turned back to his work and was about to put his ear buds back in when his little brother opened his mouth again.

"Why?" Every time Sesshomaru answered one question they would both ask 'why' again and again and again. Eventually it got to be too much.

"INUYASHA AND KAGOME GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" They didn't need to be told twice. They were out before he had finished yelling. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile when he heard them from down the hall. "WHY?"

* * *

**Don't you hate it when younger siblings do that? It always seems to happen when you're doing something really important. **

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
